


The Road Goes On and On

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU Klaine, Elf!Kurt, Hobbit!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits didn’t stray far from home but Blaine was tired of being the same. He just needed a reason to stay somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road Goes On and On

Stubbornness was the only reason he had gotten this far.

Blaine’s feet ached, his back hurt, and his backpack was far too heavy. The sun beat down on the back of his head and he felt sweat trickle down his back but he kept going. 

Just a month ago his family had celebrated Cooper’s wedding like all Hobbits would. There was far too much food and drink and Blaine had to sit there and hear about how perfect his brother was. He was tired of smiling and nodding. He was tired of just living his life according to plan.

Hobbits don’t rush.

Hobbits enjoy the finer things in life. 

Hobbits take it easy and don’t strive to be better or know more. 

Blaine grit his teeth as he pressed on and let out a gasp as he stumbled into a clearing, his heart stuttering to a stop. After a moment, the sheer panic slowly flowed from his body as he realized that the towering beasts weren’t going to hurt him.

These were the trolls that Biblo had seen turn to stone he realized in awe. They were ugly, their sneering faces turned towards him, but Blaine couldn’t look away. This was adventure; this was what he was supposed to see. 

He camped that night in the clearing, loving the thrill of sleeping just feet from danger.

As soon as the sun rose, he broke down camp and started off again. It was beyond exciting to just start walking with no destination. He had no goal and no plan and that was the adventure about it. Blaine found himself smiling as he walked through the forest. 

The slight fear returned when he walked up to a roaring stream. He had never learned to swim and never had any desire to get in water. There was a rickety looking bright that seemed to be missing more boards than were actually there. Blaine took a deep breath and tried to swallow down his worry. This was what an adventure was like. 

Warily, he stepped onto the first board and smiled when it held. Blaine walked along the bridge, his confidence building with every step. Then, he heard a creak and looked up to see the anchoring posts leaning closer to him. He tried to hurry across but the posts sagged further and then broke free from the ground.

For a moment, he felt suspended in midair before the water crashed over his head and he was swept away. Blaine frantically kicked his feet and clawed at the water with his fingers as he tried desperately to grasp at something. His lungs burned and his body ached and all he wanted as a breath.

Suddenly, something grabbed the strap of his backpack and yanked him out of the water onto the sandy bank. Blaine gasped and his body spasmed as he choked on the water he had swallowed. 

“And here I heard you had wandered off and died Mr. Anderson,” a warm voice came from behind him. “Instead I find you in the process of dying.”

Dazed, Blaine looked up and met the kind eyes of Gandalf the Grey. He had seen the wizard in passing, especially at parties, but had always been a little too intimidated to talk to him. Gandalf leaned against his staff and raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m fine,” Blaine finally wheezed out. “Just…wet. Thank you for the help but I am fine.”

“I can see,” Gandalf chuckled. 

Blaine stumbled to his feet, coughing. “I’m just going to continue on my way.”

“And catch your death out in the cold?” He paused at the wizard’s question. “Your mother would kill me if she found out I had found you alive and then let you die.”

“I appreciate the concern but I am perfectly fine.”

“You’re only walking towards empty forest that way,” Gandalf called out as he walked further. “I don’t mean to tell you to go a certain way but Rivendell is less than an hour away. That’s where I am going to and I would very much like the company.” 

Blaine paused midstep. Of course he had heard about the beauty of the city of the inhabitants. Seeing an elf had been a dream from the moment he heard Bilbo telling his tale and the chance to see one was too good to pass up.

“I…suppose I can walk with you.”

He found himself almost jogging to keep up with the wizard’s long strides. The trees grew taller and more beautiful the closer they got to Rivendell. Blaine’s heart leapt into his chest as they approached the gates and he knew his eyes were the size of dinner plates. 

“Welcome to Rivendell Mr. Anderson,” he placed a large hand on his shoulder and walked him through the gates. 

The first elf he saw took his breath away. She was tall and graceful and was stunningly beautiful. They glanced at him curiously and he didn’t have the brainpower to shut his mouth or stop making the stupid expression that he knew was on his face. 

A tall elf walked up to them, a wry smile on his face. “Gandalf the Grey, always a pleasure when you come to visit. I see you brought a companion this time.”

Blaine felt himself blush furiously and ducked his head. Gandalf’s hand squeezed his shoulder. “Lord Elrond, this is young Master Blaine Anderson. He’s quite a long way from home and took a spill in the river. Perhaps we can find him some warm, clean clothes.”

“Of course,” Elrond gave him another smile and turned to the elf behind him. “Kurt, can you please assist Master Anderson?”

The moment he saw Kurt he actually felt a little lightheaded. He had never seen such a beautiful creature in his entire life. The elf had the softest looking hair he had ever seen and his eyes looked like the clearest skies. Kurt gave him a soft smile and he realized he was staring. 

“Follow me please,” even his voice was beyond beautiful.

Blaine didn’t even spare Gandalf a second glance before he followed Kurt. In just moments the city around him looked duller in comparison to the elf in front of him. Even his damp clothes and the caked on mud covering his skin didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry?” He stuttered out as he realized the elf had asked him something and was now waiting for an answer. 

“It’s fine,” Kurt’s lips quirked and Blaine quickly realized that he loved making him smile. “I just asked if you meant to jump in the coldest river and then roll in the mud?”

“I overestimated how sturdy a bridge was…and overestimated my skill at swimming,” he felt his ears burning but Kurt laughed. 

“I’m not exactly sure if we will have clothing that will fit you but I’ll try my best,” he was lead into a room that looked like it was made of gold. “Back here is the bath. Feel free to use what you want, I’ll be waiting out here with some clean clothes.”

The bath had to be a good five times the size of the one in his family’s home. The golden tub was filled with warm, sweet smelling water and he moaned softly as he slid in. The water soothed all his aches and he finally got a moment to soak up the moment. He, a hobbit, was in the great elven city of Rivendell. He was surrounded by more beauty than he had ever seen and he could never imagine going back to the Shire. 

The nervousness returned as he got out of the bath and dried himself with a large fluffy towel. He peeked his head out and met Kurt’s smiling face. 

“Here’s some clothes,” Kurt handed him a bundle through the door and Blaine darted back in, dressing quickly. The tunic went to his knees and the sleeve went far past his hands. He managed to roll the trousers up a few times before they finally fit and shuffled out into the room. 

“They’re a tad large,” he said sheepishly and Kurt laughed brightly. 

“I can see. We don’t get many hobbits,” Kurt grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind a pointed ear. “I’ll admit you look much more handsome clean of mud.”

Blaine knew his face was bright red. “Thank you…the bath was lovely.”

“I’ll admit that I don’t know much about hobbits but I do know that your people prefer to stay close to home,” Kurt cocked his head curiously. “So, why are you traveling so far?”

“Do…do you ever feel like your entire life is planned out? I knew exactly what I was going to do as a career, where I was going to live and who I was going to marry from when I was a child,” Blaine spat, finding himself suddenly angry. “I just wanted to do something unplanned for once. I wanted to do something courageous.”

“And where were you planning to go?” Kurt looked impressed. 

“I was just going to continue until I found a reason to stay somewhere,” Blaine shrugged. 

Kurt leaned back a little, eyes bright. “I’ve never left Rivendell, I’ve never been brave enough to do so. I’m not sure how long you wish to stay here Master Anderson but perhaps I can show you around the city.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Blaine grinned and he watched a delicate blue spread across Kurt’s cheeks.

Maybe this was his reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine is a Hobbit and Kurt is an elf. They met in Rivendell - Kurt’s home - after Blaine got lost while exploring and everyone in the Shire thinks he’s dead. I’ll love you forever if you include references to The Hobbit Trilogy and appearances by Bilbo, Gandalf, Thorin, and the other dwarves in Thorin’s company. :)


End file.
